


Body Wash

by Moonbeam (KhonshusKnight)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Kinktober 2020, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhonshusKnight/pseuds/Moonbeam
Summary: Dongmyeong and Hwanwoong have to take all the chances that they can to spend time together
Relationships: Son Dongmyeong/Yeo Hwanwoong
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946173
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Body Wash

**Author's Note:**

> Kinks:  
> \- Shower Sex  
> \- Nipple Play - kind of? 
> 
> Day 7. It's only a little bit late... that's okay right? This is a little different for me. Hope you enjoy, comments, kudos and hits are greatly appreciated

Hwanwoong had been on and off seeing Dongmyeong since they'd met at SOPA, it was a strange thing to think that they had both ended up in the same company - it made some things easier, but then also it made everything harder too. Hwanwoong had had to watch Dongmyeong get eliminated on Produce 101 in the first round which was heartbreaking - he knew that the other had not been able to show exactly what he could do. Then Hwanwoong had watched Dongmyeong in The Unit, beyond proud of what Dongmyeong achieved - although slightly jealous of Jun who had gotten close to the keyboard player. 

After debuting as Oneus and Onewe their time together was not as often as one would like to see the guy you are pretty sure you love - although they'd never had that conversation. Dongmyeong was in the practice room, sat watching as Hwanwoong ran through a dance. It was quite often the only time they got together, being together while one of both of them was practicing. Dongmyeong sat watching him, eyes never coming off him. Hwanwoong could see him through the mirror and smirked. "Having fun there baby boy?" Hwanwoong winked via the mirror. 

Dongmyeong rolled his eyes. "I'm not a baby boy." Dongmyeong adjusted how he was sat. "You know I'm not _little_ " Hwanwoong walked over to the music and restarted the song. "You told me you were going to be quick, but I've been sat here for half an hour now." 

"I need to get this perfect." Hwanwoong said, getting into the position he was starting from, he was just running the second half of the song - he wanted to make sure the ending was perfect as he had recently changed the choreography. Hwanwoong was just running the rest in his head. 

"It looks perfect." 

"It's not." 

"My hyungs will be back in our dorm so we can't go back there - and I _cannot_ get caught by my brother in your dorm with you." Dongmyeong said and Hwanwoong turned - losing his focus. His heart hurt a bit hearing that, knowing how much he liked him and that Dongju might be a problem for them, for them being together - not that they were. 

"Why?" 

"Because I don't want my twin walking in while I'm fucking someone." Dongmyeong said with a shrug. "I love him but there are things we _never_ need to see." 

"Right." Hwanwoong said unable to turn to focus back on the music. "You can leave if-" 

"I agreed because I want to have sex Woong." Dongmyeong sighed, "What's the point of us being whatever we are if I don't get laid when you send me four eggplant emojis." 

"I also sent two water droplet emojis." Hwanwoong said with a small grin. "Look - if you wont come back to mine and I can't go back to yours then unless we fuck here or in the gym shower I don't know what to suggest." 

"We could do that." Dongmyeong smiled, getting up and turning off the music, he pulled Hwanwoong for a kiss, it was braver than they normally were. "Meet me in the gym showers." Hwanwoong nodded, Dongmyeong grabbed his bag and left and Hwanwoong scrambled to pack everything into his bag, thanking his lucky stars that the company had an onsite gym and shower. 

By the time he got there, one of the showers was already running and he could hear Dongmyeong singing to himself in the shower. Hwanwoong stripped off, and opened the cubicle door, Dongmyeong was already wet, he raised a brow. "What?" Hwanwoong said, locking the cubicle and pressing a slow kiss to Dongmyeong's lips. "I had to pack everything up." 

"You took so long, I was pretty sure I was going to have to help myself." Dongmyeong said with a slight pout, Dongmyeong was both sexy and cute and was in complete control of his sexuality, Dongmyeong knew how to work people up and never seemed to miss the way that Hwanwoong reacted to certain things. Dongmyeong ran a hand down Hwanwoong's chest, taking his time to touch over the dancer. Dongmyeong pressed a kiss to Hwanwoong's lips, hand carefully pinching one of the man's nipples. "You're late, that means I get to top." Dongmyeong smirked. 

"But-" 

"No buts, well except yours." Dongmyeong said with a grin, kissing him again and Hwanwoong knew he was going to give in to what the man wanted, making a small sound when Dongmyeong pinched his nipple again. "C'mon Woong, you love it when I top." 

"I do." Hwanwoong couldn't help but admit, chasing another kiss from the man. "I really do." 

"I know." Dongmyeong said, moving down to kiss over the man's nipple, pressing his tongue flat against it, Hwanwoong jerked slightly under the touch. Dongmyeong's hand was now on his dick, giving him a few gentle strokes as he kissed over the nipple he was teasing. Hwanwoong's hand ran through the other's hair, Dongmyeong made a few sounds. "I would love to fuck you with your leg bent but I need you balanced." Dongmyeong said pulling back and turning the dancer around. 

Hwanwoong moved to brace himself - he would prefer to be looking at Dongmyeong, but he wouldn't complain too much. Neither of them were particularly big on quickies but it was going to have to do for today. Dongmyeong's hands were touching him, one hand stroking him and the other pressed against his entrance, first finger pushing in. It had been too long - Hwanwoong was having to focus on keeping himself relaxed which almost always had the opposite effect. Dongmyeong began to kiss the back of Hwanwoong's shoulder, trying to coax him into relaxing. "Myeong." Hwanwoong gasped when the other man moved his finger slowly. 

"I know." Dongmyeong said softly, moving to press a soft kiss behind Hwanwoong's ear. "It's been so long you need to get used to it again." Dongmyeong was going slowly, he was gentle, helping to coax the man out of his tense state. He pushed in a second finger and Hwanwoong shifted, "I know, I shouldn't let it go this long should I?" He said with a little laugh, he kept going, opening Hwanwoong up slowly. "We need to be quiet by the way - in case someone comes to work out or actually shower." Hwanwoong made a gentle sound in agreement.

Dongmyeong pushed in a third finger, helping to stretch him out further. Hwanwoong gasped, he wanted to be facing Dongmyeong, he wanted the other's mouth on his but he knew why they were doing it this way. Dongmyeong was careful when he replaced his fingers with his length. Dongmyeong groaned a little, lips on Hwanwoong's shoulder leaving open mouthed kisses on it as he gave Hwanwoong enough time to adjust to him. He moved slowly, hips rolling against the dancer. 

Hwanwoong lent back slightly against Dongmyeong, arching his spine, one of Dongmyeong's hand ran up his body to tease his nipple again, the other held onto his thigh as they started to speed up a little. Dongmyeong was good, easy to fall into their natural pace. Hwanwoong was struggling to keep quiet, hand over his mouth - the biggest relief came knowing Dongmyeong felt the same, he was biting down on Hwanwoong's shoulder to try to cover the sounds. 

They didn't last long before Hwanwoong came, the "I love you", just slipping out as he came over the cubicle wall, Dongmyeong finishing shortly after, kissing the back of Hwanwoong's shoulder as they came down, before pulling him back under the shower. Hwanwoong was a little put out that Dongmyeong didn't say anything about what he'd said but then he was the one who had feelings that were unnecessary. "About what I said..." 

"I know sometimes it just slips out during sex, it's okay, you don't need to worry about it." Dongmyeong smiled, and Hwanwoong's heart simultaneously skipped a beat at his smile and broke at his words.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my twitter [here](https://twitter.com/KK_Moonbeam) if you wanna chat or anything~


End file.
